A resolver is generally understood to mean an electromagnetic transducer for converting the angular position of a rotor into an electrical variable. The term resolver bearing denotes arrangements which include a rolling bearing with an integrated angle sensor.
WO 2014/037004 A1 describes a resolver bearing including an inner ring, an outer ring and rolling bodies which are situated in the annular space formed between the bearing rings. Two annular disks, which are each connected rotatably fixed to one of the two bearing rings, serve for sealing the annular space. Primary and secondary coils are situated in the annular space. In order to modulate a magnetic flux that is generated by the primary coil in the bearing, the annular disks are each equipped with a segment made of a magnetically permeable material. The magnetic resistance of the corresponding magnetic circuit varies as a result of the variable mutual overlap of the segments during the rotation. Each magnetic circuit has two annular disks, annular coils each running around the axis of rotation as the primary coil and secondary coil, magnetically permeable bearing rings, and a further component (rolling body, short-circuit plate) made of a permeable material provided between the bearing rings.
WO 2011/134955 A2 describes a rolling bearing arrangement including an angle sensor, and also a method for assembling such a rolling bearing arrangement including an angle sensor. The angle sensor has a sensor ring which is connected rotatably fixed to the outer ring, and also a measuring element which is designed as a metal ring that is eccentric relative to the axis of rotation of the rolling bearing and is connected rotatably fixed to the inner ring. As a metallic component, the sensor ring has an annular, U-shaped shell core which is concentric to the axis of rotation of the rolling bearing. A retaining element made of plastic, which is secured in a circumferential groove in the outer ring, is used to mount the shell core and also the sensor ring on the outer ring. Located radially outside of the retaining element is a support ring made of sheet metal which rests against the front side of the outer ring and serves as an assembly aid and also mechanically protects the angle sensor. An annular space for accommodating the sensor ring is formed between the inner surface of the support ring and the retaining element. The sensor ring has a transmission coil which lies in a plane parallel to the front side of the rolling bearing and is situated completely within the U-shaped profile of the shell core. The transmission coil is designed as a printed circuit on a multilayer circuit board. Various receiving coils interact with the transmission coil. Each of the receiving coils is situated partly within the U-shaped profile of the shell core and partly outside of the U-shaped profile. Analogously to the transmission coil, the receiving coils are designed as printed circuits. A signal is transmittable between the transmission coil and the receiving coil via a magnetic circuit, the transmission coil being situated within the U-shaped shell core which forms part of the magnetic circuit. A variable reluctance in the magnetic circuit is established via the measuring element. The metal ring acting as the measuring element closes the magnetic circuit between the legs of the U-shaped shell core. The described angle sensor is made up of many individual components, which entails complicated manufacture (compliance with manufacturing tolerances) and a complicated assembly. Furthermore, it is considered a drawback that such an angle sensor integrated in the rolling bearing considerably increases the width of the rolling bearing in the direction of the axis of rotation, so that more installation space is required.